The Pelt in the Main Room
by Jonquille Theravada
Summary: A quick oneshot of Aang returned after a week to greet Katara. Rated M for mild smut.


It had been a week since Aang saw Katara, but felt like years. When he greeted her in the South Pole, he felt like he was seeing her all over again. It was fitting, since this was where they met. When she opened the door, he saw something hungry in her eyes and he knew something was going to happen.

She pulled him in, kissing his neck. He smiled to himself. Spirits, he loved this girl. He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, bent her down and kissed her on the mouth. She giggled and clawed back up.

"I missed you, sweetie."

"I missed you more," he said.

She reached up and kissed him deeply. He walked over to a pelt that was on the ground around a fireplace. It made him a little uncomfortable that he was about to make love on top of a dead animal's skin, considering that he'd never eaten meat, but not uncomfortable enough to stop.

"You got even more beautiful since I last saw you," he said, biting her earlobe. "I didn't think it was possible."

"You're just trying to flatter me," she said, rolling over and pinning him down.

"I would never lie to you," he said as she kissed him down his abdomen.

He'd already started to grow when he first saw her, and now he was fully hard. She pulled his tunic up and began to take off her own clothes.

"Wait," he said. "Who is home?"

"Only Sokka. Dad's on and overnight fishing trip."

"Can we take this to your room?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"It'll be fine. Anyway, this is hotter," she answered mischievously. With that, her clothes were off and she pressed her naked body against his, and he entered her. She groaned and began moving.

He laid there, with Katara doing the work, and watched her beautiful form on top of her.

"I love you," he said.

"Hush," she answered, speeding up the pace and bending over to kiss the top of his head. Her breasts were in his face and she was sure he'd lose it for a second.

"Katara," he said, panting. "You can't. Oh…"

Katara moaned, too, and they both orgasmed together. She rolled off of him and snaked her arm underneath of him and pulled him closer.

"That was fast," she said.

"It's been a week," he answered, kissing her.

"I missed you."

"I can tell," he said, smiling devilishly, and she playfully slapped his arm.

Katara pulled her dress on, and helped and with his own clothes. They laid there for a few minutes, her hair all fucked up and his tunic not completely on, and they began to kiss. She got onto him again, straddling him, and deepened their kissing.

"Ahem," came a voice from the left. Katara literally fell off of Aang and blushed harder than he'd ever seen her before.

Sokka casually strolled across the room, grabbed a piece of jerky, and looked at them appraisingly.

After about a minute of chewing, he cleared his throat. "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no," Katara answered, too quickly.

"Sure," Sokka said, chuckling and turning towards his room again. "That's my favorite belt, just by the way. It'd be a shame if I had to throw it out because, you know, my sister did something with her bald boyfriend on it."

"Sokka," Aang growled.

"Is that a yes?" Sokka asked, humor in his voice.

"Of course not! And how dare you come in here like you own the place!" Katara shouted at him.

"Alright," Sokka said calmly. "Good to see you, Aang. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And by that I mean, don't do anything I _would _do either." He exited and Katara put her hands over her face.

"Oh my _spirits_," she said, groaning. "I'm sorry, Aang, that was so embarrassing.

He laughed. "I missed Sokka. Shall we take this to your bedroom?" Aang stood up, scooping his girlfriend up in the same motion. "I might be ready for round two."

"_I HEARD THAT_," came Sokka's voice from his own room.

"Or not," Aang said, smiling and kissing Katara's cheek.

"He won't hear if we're quiet," Katara whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

With that, he carried her into her own room and showed her just how much he missed her.


End file.
